


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【藏源】possession 宣示主权  by bonebo

by batcat229



Series: 【藏源】 hand in unlovable hand  牵上无爱之手 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feminization, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, i guess??
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 半藏给自己的所有物留下了烙印。





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【藏源】possession 宣示主权  by bonebo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045785) by [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo). 

> Tag：打屁股， 女性化， 性奴， 未明确意愿

**正文：**

半藏总觉得运营自己家族(*)时涉及的交易事务过于无聊。

_（译者注：原文是“clan”，指帮派。考虑到岛田帮符合日本黑帮的家族性，意译为家族）_

他的办公桌上总会堆满纸质文件——资产负债表、合同、费用申请表、塞满了高级客户资料的文件夹。他还不得不一直和想要获得保护的贵族、高官或是大亨以及想要找活干的雇佣兵会面。

他的父亲曾告诉他这种开拓关系的行动就是保持他们商业活动流畅运转的全部。真是件无法回避的无聊事。领导了家族这么多年后，半藏依然会在被迫对着讨好地笑着求饶的官员或是崩溃地想要给自己丈夫一枪的家庭主妇面前坐下时惴惴不安。

但他很幸运，他有自己的娱乐活动。源氏，他温柔美丽的源氏，总是顺从而乐于满足他。

源氏在长大到清楚自己是半藏完美的眷属后就开始受训练了。他也早已扮演好自己的角色多年。现在他穿着浅绿色的浴衣站在门边的样子，看起来甚至更趋完美。浅绿色的浴衣堪堪挂在他肩头，让他躯干的绝大部分暴露了出来。源氏恭敬地低着头，无所事事地呆在一旁，等待着半藏的命令。

“源氏,”半藏打了个响指，让源氏行动。半藏调整了一下自己在椅子里的姿势，又抓了一份文件来看。“过来，到我腿上。”

源氏略微抬起头，只够看清眼前的路，清楚自己最好不要对上半藏的双眼。他熟练地以一种慵懒流畅的姿势慢慢走过房间。当他走动的时候，那条穿过他的乳环的细链子晃动着从不同角度折射着光。半藏淡淡地笑了起来。

源氏身上的链子是半藏最喜欢的改造之一。那条链子由结实而又光滑的银制成，从源氏脖颈上的丝绸项圈开始，分叉走向他的两个乳头，绕过他的脐环，最后消失在他的浴衣里，紧紧缠绕着源氏几乎一直佩戴的阴茎环。半藏最喜欢的莫过于在他觉得源氏的动作过慢的时候一把拽过那条链子，把他的弟弟拽过来，还让他的阴茎、喉咙和胸承受痛苦的拉扯。他现在也在挣扎着想这么做，但就在他可以发泄自己的冲动前，源氏已经到他身边了。他想要躺在半藏的双腿上，但被阻止了。一个大手抓住了他的手腕，警告地揉捏了一下。

“脱。”半藏的视线在源氏身上游走，汲取着每一片光景。他的舌头一闪而过，舔过了自己的双唇。他弟弟服从的样子总是那么美丽。“我要你脱光衣服，到我腿上。”半藏略有所指地松开了源氏的手，“马上。”

“好的，_兄长大人(*)_，”源氏低语道。他的声音平静而轻柔，与他其余部分一样。他揭开了自己的腰带，任由自己的浴衣滑落，在他脚边堆叠成一个浅浅的涟漪。然后他小心翼翼地踏出来，脱下了他轻薄的丝绸内裤。那条内裤绿得像片薄荷，还缀有白色蕾丝边。

_(译者注：anijia，下同）_

半藏把持不住了。他看着源氏把内裤拉过臀部的曲线，顺着他柔软的大腿向下。源氏半硬的阴茎在失去束缚后弹了出来，缠绕在根部的银色锁链在源氏深红的的皮肤上闪烁着。等源氏已经完全赤裸地站在半藏面前时，半藏不得不伸手去隔着衣物安抚了一下自己的阴茎。

“现在，过来。”半藏的声音比自己想表现得更为嘶哑，但源氏很理智地没有说话。他只是近乎优雅地弯下身子，躺在了他兄长的大腿上。他担忧地用牙咬着自己的下嘴唇，一抹淡红色点缀在了他的脸颊上。

“很好。”半藏的一只手充满占有欲地顺着源氏的脊椎一路向下，抓住他丰满的屁股按揉了起来。半藏透过鼻子猛吸一口气，又咬紧牙关缓缓呼出。他从地板上捡起了掉在附近的那条内裤。“张嘴。”

半藏把那条丝绸内裤塞进了源氏的嘴里。他欣赏着源氏的样子，红晕在源氏的脸上骤然变深，一路跨过了他的鼻梁，浅绿色的布料就这么突兀地从他被咬肿的双唇间伸了出来。半藏再次想道，地球上再也找不到另一个足以与源氏媲美的尤物了。

“安静，不要动。”半藏说道。他没有等源氏点头就再次把注意力转回到了他桌面上的文件上去了。源氏扭动了一下，想在半藏的大腿上调整出一个舒服的姿势，臀部便被罚以一记迅猛的巴掌。他含糊地喊了一声。

半藏严厉的声音就像钢铁一般锐利，“我说过安静，不要动，源氏。”他弟弟的名字从他舌尖划过，尝起来充满了罪恶，但又顺滑灼热得令他舒服。“我不会再重复一遍。”

源氏躺在半藏的大腿上，再也没有动作。半藏继续阅读并签阅着文件，他积极工作，确保自己的家族走向成功。等半藏点起一支香烟的时候，他吐出的烟雾穿过了源氏的黑色短发。源氏已经保持展开的姿势很久了。现在他只是一点在半藏大腿上的无声重量。一个宽厚的手掌放在了他的头发上。源氏闭上了眼，咬牙忍住了呻吟。

半藏抽完了手上的雪茄。他好奇地看了源氏一眼，然后把烟屁股摁在了源氏屁股结实的肌肉上。他的弟弟瑟缩了一下，倒吸了一口气。这已经足以让半藏露出微笑了。他宠溺地拍了拍那个新的伤口，扔掉了烟蒂。他的手指粗鲁地从源氏的嘴里把那条内裤抽了出来，扔到了一边。“起来。”

源氏不发一言地执行了命令。他略微僵硬地从半藏的腿上直起身来，站在了半藏身前。他的阴茎已经在滴落前液，头依然恭顺地滴着。半藏的手放在了他大腿柔软的肌肉上。他吓了一跳，趁机往上瞄了一样，看向了半藏强壮的下巴下的领带。“_……兄……兄长大人_？”

“你真的很漂亮，源氏，”半藏小声说道。他的手从源氏平滑无毛的大腿一路向上，自己则沉浸在了自己粗糙的老茧和源氏柔软的皮肤的对比上。

这最能解释他们的角色了。半藏，强硬健壮，随时为战争做好了准备；源氏，温柔敏感，被保护得甚至不曾面对过暴风雨。半藏笑了一下，移开了自己的手。

“跪下……这才是你该待的地方。到我桌子下面去，不要让其他人看到你。”_因为你是我的，_半藏在脑海里补充道。他看着源氏熟练地跪在地上，然后待在了他随意张开的双腿间。源氏跪倒在半藏腿间的姿势就像是虔诚的信徒正在向全能的上帝祈祷。他的手轻轻放在半藏的大腿上，按揉着上面的肌肉。他抬起头看向半藏，等着下一条指示。

“今天我有很多重要的会议要参加，”半藏说道。源氏并没有资格知道，也没必要知道。但他就是这么仁慈。“我不能离开办公桌太久，损失太大了。你会帮我的，对吧，_弟弟_(*)？”

_(译者注：otouto）  
_

半藏的手拢住了他弟弟柔软的脸颊。他的拇指抚摸着那片被刮干净的皮肤。源氏温润的琥珀色双眼逐渐闭上了。他呼出一口气。“当然，_兄长大人_。”

“好孩子。”  
  
————End————


End file.
